The invention relates to a method of fault location in glass fibre optical waveguides. In the manufacture and laying of optical waveguide fibre cables breaks in the fibres cannot be completely eliminated. For this reason, methods are required for locating the position of faults as accurately as possible for the purpose of repair.
A widely known test method in cable technology is based on the fact that short electrical pulse signals are supplied into a cable end and the propagation time of the echo pulses is determined. With known pulse propagation time, the location of the fault or break point may be calculated from the measured propagation time.